


all you had to do was ask

by yooodles



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Canon Universe, Casual Sex, Humor, Idols, M/M, Minor Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Roommates, Top Kim Jungwoo (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooodles/pseuds/yooodles
Summary: They have a rare evening off and simply put, Jungwoo is bored and horny. His roommate is the last person he'd ever think of turning to for help.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 19
Kudos: 235





	all you had to do was ask

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't like canonverse but I just know jaewoo get up to some freaky shit in their shared room so this was born.

Jungwoo is bored—like out of his mind, brain-melting-out-of-his ears bored. It’s a Tuesday and one of the rare nights where they have the entire evening off. Jungwoo really should be grateful for the chance to rest, especially after that indulgent nap he took earlier, but now all he can think of is what the hell he’s going to do for the next few hours. He glances over at Jaehyun and frowns. His roommate is sitting happily on his bed with his headphones on, smiling like an idiot at some video on his phone screen. Jungwoo looks away and wishes he could be so easily amused.

Usually, he’d go bother someone else in the dorm to entertain him, but Yuta, Taeil, and Mark have gone out for dinner and who knows what else. Jungwoo sighs, maybe he should have taken them up on their earlier offer to join instead of giving into his laziness. 

He _could_ scour the kitchen for food, but he just ate. He doesn’t feel like he has the mental capacity to watch a movie or drama, and the thought of wasting his night on stupid youtube videos like his dear roommate only makes him scrunch his nose in distaste. Jungwoo groans loudly, burrowing his face into his pillow. There’s an itching feeling underneath his skin to do _something_ , even when nothing he can think of seems appealing.

Maybe he could go downstairs and force the members on the fifth floor to entertain him. Donghyuck is out with the rest of the guys, Johnny would probably be playing video games, Taeyong too, and Doyoung would probably be— _huh._

An idea creeps into the back of his head, one that would most definitely keep him _very_ distracted for the evening. He allows himself to entertain the thought as a joke at first, but the more he thinks about it, the more appealing it sounds. It’s not often they get an evening off and he might as well take full advantage of it. Plus it’s been so long since the last time he’s gotten laid beyond a quick handjob or blowjob in the shower—due to both busy schedules and his own laziness—and he is, after all, a man with needs. _Hmm_ , Jungwoo thinks, body already starting to feel warm at the prospect. 

Mind made up, Jungwoo scrambles up from his bed and grabs his phone. Looks like he just found the cure to his boredom. 

“I’m going to go hang out with Doyoung,” Jungwoo announces, more to himself than anything because Jaehyun barely gives him a hum of acknowledgement.

_Whatever_ , his roommate is the last thing on his mind as he rushes out of their bedroom, fingers tapping away on his phone screen. 

Doyoung picks up after the first ring.

“ _Hey—_ ”

“Are you in your room?” Jungwoo cuts him off—he’s at the doorway now, struggling to shove his feet into his shoes, “I’m coming down to fuck you.”

Doyoung lets out a disbelieving laugh. “Really? Not even a _—hello Doyoung, how are you doing?,_ I’m doing fine thanks for asking by the way. Or maybe a _Hey Doyoung are you free to hang out with me right now?_ ”

Jungwoo pauses in his movements. “Hi Doyoung,” Jungwoo says, rolling his eyes, “how are you? I’m coming down to fuck you.”

Doyoung lets out a little sniff, “ _I’m starting to think the only time you want to spend time with me is to use me for my body._ ”

Jungwoo laughs, “ _Please_ , who was the one who dragged me into the shower the other week because they were _going to die if they didn’t suck my dick_.”

Doyoung makes a choked noise on the other side of the line and even though he can’t see him, Jungwoo can already imagine him sticking his tongue out at him. He huffs indignantly, “ _As much as I’d_ allegedly _love to suck your dick, no can do. I’m busy tonight._ ”

Jungwoo purses his lips together. Doyoung’s definition of busy was burying himself in his mountain of sheets and stuffies and bingeing dramas until he can’t keep his eyes open anymore. He just needed a little more convincing, Doyoung was always bad at saying no to him.

“You can watch your dramas another time, _I’m horny_. Please let me stick my dick in you.”

“ _Jungwoo_ ,” Doyoung says firmly, “ _That sounds lovely, but I can’t tonight. I already have plans._ ”

Jungwoo cocks his head, frown forming on his face. _Plans?_ Doyoung never makes plans on his evenings off unless they had to do with—

“You already have a dick appointment,” Jungwoo says blandly.

Doyoung makes a vague noise of affirmation, “ _I already promised Taeyong I’d spend time with him today. You should have asked earlier_. _I’ll make it up to you, how about Friday? I’ll let you do whatever you want._ ”

Jungwoo pouts. He doesn’t want to wait until Friday, he wants it _right now_. 

“How about after?” he suggests hopefully, Doyoung has never been one to say no to a second round and waiting a few hours is still better than waiting until Friday.

Doyoung laughs, “ _I can’t, we have a schedule at 6am tomorrow and unlike you, I don’t want to die. Why don’t you ask someone else, I’m sure there’s someone who is free and willing to sleep with you right now. I think Johnny’s not doing anything right now._ ”

Jungwoo groans, “No thanks.”

It’s not that Johnny is a bad lay, but that man needed to be wined and dined before he let _anyone_ near his ass and Jungwoo was absolutely not willing to deal with the hassle of that tonight. This is why he likes to go to Doyoung, he’ll agree to pretty much be down for anything at any time. Except now apparently. The only time that matters.

Doyoung hums thoughtfully, “ _How about in your dorm? I’m sure—_ ”

Jungwoo cuts him off with a whine, “No one is home except for me and Jaehyun.”

“ _Well, there you go!_ ” Doyoung exclaims, “ _Just ask Jaehyun._ ”

Jungwoo’s eyebrows fly to the top of his forehead. _Jaehyun?_ What kind of a suggestion is that? This was the most ridiculous idea he’s ever heard and he tells Doyoung exactly that.

“ _Why?_ ” Doyoung questions, “ _I’m sure he’d be down._ ”

Jungwoo highly doubts it. In all the years he’s known Jaehyun he’s never shown an ounce of sexual attraction towards him, or anyone for that matter. They’ve been roommates for nearly a year now he’s never even caught the man jerking off _once_. Jaehyun on the other hand has caught Jungwoo more times than he’d like to admit and never fails to quickly leave the room with polite sorry. Besides— 

“I thought he was straight.”

Doyoung laughs out loud—and not just a little chuckle, but a full-bellied, near-hysterical laugh that lasts nearly a minute and has Jungwoo tapping his foot on the ground in impatience and puzzlement.

“ _Jungwoo_ ,” Doyoung says, “ _Just ask him. I guarantee you won’t be disappointed, trust me. I gotta go now, Taeyong is calling me._ ”

He hangs up before Jungwoo gets a chance to say anything more. He pouts to himself—he was in no better place than where he started, except now he’s horny too. He grumbles as he trudges back to his room.

Jaehyun is still in exactly the same position he left him, but he does pause his video and look up in surprise when Jungwoo enters the room. “I thought you were to hang out with Doyoung?”

His voice is gentle and genuinely curious in a way where Jungwoo can’t help but smile down at the roommate. For a second he contemplates Doyoung’s suggestion—sure Jaehyun was hot and everything and Jungwoo can’t say he wouldn’t be down to fuck him, but despite being close as roommates, Jaehyun has never treated him as anything but a bro. He cringes at the thought of even trying to bring up a topic like that.

Jungwoo shakes his head, “Turns out Doyoung already has plans.”

He intentionally makes sure to leave out just what those plans are. Jaehyun tilts his head to the side and offers him a soft smile.

“Well if you have nothing to do, do you wanna watch a movie with me?”

As much as he didn’t feel up for a movie earlier, he can’t find it in himself to say no to Jaehyun—not when he was looking up at him with expectant eyes and dimples poking into his cheeks. One movie didn’t sound so bad, especially with the company.

“Alright,” Jungwoo concedes, “but I get to pick the movie.”

Jaehyun agrees easily and ten minutes later, they’re pressed up against each other shoulder to shoulder and snuggled in Jaehyun’s blankets with his laptop balanced between them. _This isn’t so bad_ , Jungwoo thinks, leaning his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder while a Disney soundtrack filters through the laptop speakers. He decides that getting laid was definitely his next priority, but for now, this would do. 

✦

“The movie’s over.”

A soft voice and a nudge from the shoulder he’s been resting on wakes Jungwoo up. He groans, sitting up properly and stretching out his arms. He hadn’t even noticed he’d drifted off, but somewhere during the course of the movie he’d been lulled to sleep by sounds of the film and the warmth of body beside him.

“Sorry,” Jungwoo says apologetically, wiping at the spot of drool on Jaehyun’s shoulder. 

Jaehyun smiles easily and pats him gently on the head, “S’okay. I didn’t mind.”

He moves the laptop aside and slides out of bed to stretch. “I’m gonna go take a shower,” he says, “ _Good night_ in case you’re asleep by the time I get back.”

“G’night,” Jungwoo replies with a nod and reluctantly climbs out of the cozy warmth of Jaehyun’s bed to return to his own. 

He flops down on his stomach and curls up against his pillow. Grabbing his phone, he checks the time. It’s still a little earlier than he’d usually go to sleep, but he figures he’s sleepy enough to try. 

Sometime later, the sound of his phone ringing jolts him out of his half-asleep state. _Who the hell was calling him at this time?_ He checks the caller ID, it’s Doyoung. Feeling himself perk up, he quickly answers the call and presses it to his ear.

“Change your mind?” he asks, trying not to sound too excited.

The sound of a snort on the other side of the line makes him frown.

“ _You wish_ ,” Doyoung says, “ _I’m already comfy in bed so don’t even try._ ”

“I’m still horny though,” he says, voice trailing off in a whine.

He’s not really, but he easily could be if Doyoung gave him the go-ahead. 

Doyoung laughs, “ _I thought I told you to ask Jaehyun. I was called to see if you did._ ”

Jungwoo huffs, “Of course I didn’t. I came back to our room and the first thing he did was force me to watch some stupid Disney movie with him.”

He leaves out the part where he picked the movie himself. 

“ _So you didn’t even try to ask?_ ”

He starts to feel himself growing frustrated. How long was Doyoung going to keep insisting on this ridiculous idea to fuck his roommate? Doyoung was out of his mind. To make matters worse, all this talk about fucking was starting to rile him up again.

“So you’re telling me,” he says, feeling his voice raise, “if I went up to him _right now_ and went OH HEY JAEHYUN WILL LET ME FUCK YOU INTO THE MATTRESS, he’ll just go YEAH SURE?”

There’s a pause before a voice replies. 

“ _Yes._ ”

It takes Jungwoo a minute to realize it’s not coming from Doyoung. He drops his phone from his ear and turns around in horror, the sound of Doyoung nagging at him in the other end of the line fading into the background.

Jaehyun stands in the doorway, with his arms crossed over his chest and a raised eyebrow and amused look on his face. He’s fresh out of the shower, hair still damp and dressed in nothing but a pair of sleep shorts with his stupid abs all in his face. Jungwoo hangs up on Doyoung.

“How long have you been standing there?” he asks, perhaps a little too aggressively.

Jaehyun doesn’t flinch, simply shrugging as he walks the rest of the way into the room, shutting the door behind him.

“Not long,” he says casually, “just long enough to hear the part about going up and asking me if I’ll let you _fuck me into the mattress_.”

Jungwoo groans and debates the merits of slamming his head into the wall. 

“Listen,” he says, trying his very best to keep his eyes focused on Jaehyun’s face, “Forget what you heard. I’m just being horny and whiny because Doyoung won’t let me come over.”

This is all Doyoung’s fault, Jungwoo decides—if Doyoung hadn’t made such a stupid suggestion he wouldn’t be here trying to salvage the mess he’s just made of his roommate relationship. Jaehyun doesn’t look the least bit bothered. _Why didn’t he look bothered?_ Jaehyun hums and walks across the room to seat himself down on the edge of _Jungwoo’s_ bed. 

“So,” Jaehyun says, eyes shining with something that makes Jungwoo nervous, “does this mean you _don’t_ want to fuck me?”

Jungwoo’s eyes widen, suddenly remembering what Jaehyun has said earlier. _Yes_. He had said yes with his own words to Jungwoo’s direct statement about asking to fuck him. What the fuck.

His mind boggles in disbelief, “ _You’d let me?_ ”

“Of course I would,” Jaehyun says, face growing serious, “I think you’re very good-looking.”

He was dreaming. He had to be dreaming. In no reasonable reality would his roommate be telling him that not only did he find him attractive but he would also let him fuck him. Plus, wasn’t Jaehyun—

“Wait,” Jungwoo says, tilts his head in confusion, “Aren’t you straight?”

Now it’s Jaehyun’s turn to stare at Jungwoo in shock. “What the hell?” Jaehyun says, “we’ve literally talked about our ex-boyfriends before.”

_Huh,_ Jungwoo frowns as he tries to rack his brain for such a memory. Now that he mentions it, it does sound vaguely familiar. To be fair, it must have been years ago. He probably blocked it out of his memory in disbelief. Perhaps Doyoung _was_ onto something. 

“So you’re telling me,” Jungwoo says slowly, mind scrambling to get the facts straight, “that _you_ would really let _me_ put my dick inside you?”

Jaehyun is starting to look annoyed.

“Yes,” he insists, “I’ve already told you this several times. Would you like to get on my hands and knees and offer myself up to you before you’ll believe me?”

_Well fuck_ , Jungwoo blinks, something in him snapping as he hears those words leave Jaehyun’s mouth. Jaehyun looks satisfied, taking Jungwoo’s silence as a sign he won the argument. Jungwoo decides he’s very much not a fan of the smug look on his face.

“Yes,” Jungwoo says, straightening his back, “I _would_ like that.”

Jaehyun’s smile falls, and he clenches his jaw and gives Jungwoo a look that says, “ _Are you serious?_ ” Jungwoo ignores him and decides to get up to rummage in his bedside drawer for lube and condoms. If they’re going to do this, they’re going to do this the way Jungwoo likes. He turns back around and finds Jaehyun still staring at him, so he counters him with an expectant look and waves the newly acquired supplies in his hand.

“Why are you still sitting there?” Jungwoo says, impressed by how calm and confident his own voice sounds, “I thought you wanted me to fuck you.”

This seems to have an effect on Jaehyun because he immediately jolts upright. “ _Right_ ,” he says, clumsily rushing to kneel in the center of Jungwoo’s bed. 

Jungwoo tosses the lube and condoms to the side and climbs on the bed to kneel in front of Jaehyun.

“I thought you said you were going to get on your hands and knees.”

Jaehyun visibility gulps, eyes flickering up to look at Jungwoo. There’s an underlying determination and mischief in his gaze that tells Jungwoo this was going to be an experience. Jaehyun leans in and pecks him on the lips—light and innocent. Jungwoo reels back in surprise but before he has a chance to process what the hell just happened and question Jaehyun, the other boy has already turned around and gotten into position, on his hands and knees with his ass raised.

“ _Shit,_ ” Jungwoo whispers under his breath, feeling the first rush of arousal starting to swirl in his groin at the sight.

He presses a hand into the center of Jaehyun’s back and pushes him down until his elbows give out and his face is pressed into Jungwoo’s pillow, raising his ass enticingly in the air. Jungwoo hooks his fingers into the waistband of his shorts, pulling them down until they are completely off. It would seem Jaehyun has decided to forgo underwear. Jungwoo bites his lips at the sight of him on full display—his hole is a ruddy pink, perfectly puckered and so inviting. God, does Jungwoo want a taste. 

Gently, he trails his hands up the expanse of Jaehyun’s smooth thighs to his ass, leaving goosebumps in its trail. His ass is small but firm, pliant as he pulls his cheeks open to reveal more of his hole. Licking his lips, he dips down to press a light kiss on his tailbone before diving in. 

Jaehyun is loud—crying out the moment his tongue meets the soft flesh. For once, Jungwoo is glad it’s just them in the dorms right now. He starts off gentle, teasing the rim with careful swirls of his tongue, humming satisfactorily at the clean taste and soft scent of soap. Jungwoo teases him with gentle licks. It’s been ages since he ate anyone out and he wants to take his time to savour it and the sweet little sounds coming from Jaehyun. 

His hole clenches against his tongue Jaehyun whines below him, rutting his hips back in an attempt to let him know it’s not enough. Feeling generous, Jungwoo stiffens his tongue and presses hard at his entrance, breaching it easily— _too easily._

Jungwoo pulls back, ignoring the disappointed whine from Jaehyun. He grabs the bottle of lube and squeezes just enough to coat his fingers before aligning one with Jaehyun’s hole. Just as he suspects, it slips in without resistance. He pulls out and lines up a second finger, which slips in almost as easily as one, the muscle giving easily to the added girth. Jungwoo lets out a huff of laughter, moving his fingers around experimentally, Jaehyun is _already_ stretched.

“Tell me,” he says, pushing his fingers to the knuckle and drawing out a deep moan from Jaehyun, “what exactly were you doing in the shower earlier?”

“I— _ahh_ ,” Jaehyun tries to answer as Jungwoo starts to lightly thrust his fingers in and out, “I—kinda played with myself in the shower. _Ahh, more please_.”

Jaehyun clenches enticingly around his fingers and Jungwoo curses. To think, Jungwoo had been here moping in his horniness while just several feet away, Jaehyun was fingering himself open in the shower. The mental image sends a rush straight to his cock, which he can feel slowly starting to fill out. He shoves another finger inside without warning—not that Jaehyun needs any. 

“You little whore,” Jungwoo mutters, scissoring his fingers to test the stretch, “Is this why you always so long to shower?”

Instead of answering, Jaehyun simply lets out a long whine into the pillow. Jungwoo leans down for another taste—playing with the rim of Jaehyun’s entrance with his tongue, all the while pumping his fingers in and out at a steady rhythm. Jaehyun doesn’t really need any more prep, but Jungwoo is curious to get to know his body and reactions a little better.

He slowly trails his mouth up, towards the base of his spine, licking and nipping at the flesh. He latches onto a particular spot by his hip and sucks hard at the flesh, causing Jaheyun to keen forward and earning him a loud moan. Jungwoo smiles at the reaction and repeats the action as he slowly inches up Jaehyun’s muscular back, leaving a map of purpling bruises in his wake. The general rule is to not leave any visible marks, lest the make-up artists have a heart attack, but anything below the collar was fair game.

Jungwoo fingers him lazily, too focused on his quest to mark Jaehyun up to put much effort into it. Evidently, it’s not nearly enough for Jaehyun who decides to take matters into his own hands. At first, Jungwoo can’t quite figure out what Jaehyun is doing—he’s more annoyed than anything that Jaehyun won’t stop wriggling around. He takes it as a sign that Jaehyun wants him to go faster, so he increases the pace of his fingers. It seems to satisfy Jaehyun for a moment, but he eventually starts moving his hips around in weird little circles, almost as if he’s searching for— _ah_.

He leans back just enough so he can see Jaehyun’s face, cheek pressed against his pillow and eyes scrunched in determination. Amused, he lets Jaehyun have at it, biting his own tongue so he doesn’t let out any giggles at his cute little noises of pleasure and frustration as he fucks himself on Jungwoo’s fingers. He’s yet to ask for help and Jungwoo is almost impressed by his conviction. Finally, he lowers his hips slightly and lets out a full-body shudder, along with a high-pitched squeak that lets Jungwoo know he’s found it. 

Smirking, Jungwoo decides to take over from here, immediately pressing down again on his sweet spot now that he knows where it is. He should really thank Jaehyun for taking care of a lot of the guesswork in his job. Jaehyun stills his hips, too preoccupied with crying out now to do much else. Jungwoo reattaches his lips to his shoulder, focusing his fingers and movements right over where Jaehyun’s most sensitive. 

He mindlessly abuses the spot and mouths at his shoulder, not focused on much by the little marks he leaves behind. That’s why it catches him off-guard when he decides to sink his teeth into his shoulder and suddenly Jaehyun is seizing up, clenching painfully tight around his fingers and as he lets out the filthiest moan Jungwoo has ever heard.

He draws back immediately in shock, ripping his fingers out just in time to see Jaehyun’s cock dribble out the last spurts of cum, a large wet spot forming on his sheets. His hole is red and puffy and slick with lube, clenching around nothing. The view makes Jungwoo’s cock throb with arousal. 

Jaehyun just came. Untouched. From just a little bit of fingering. _Fuck_ , he hasn’t even fucked him yet.

“Did you just cum?” Jungwoo asks dumbly, even though he’s already more than sure of the answer.

All he receives is a pitiful whine in reply. Jungwoo shakes his head. His cock _aches_. The more important question now is—

“Can I still fuck you?”

Jaehyun takes a moment to answer—groaning as he props himself up on his elbows and turns his head to look at Jungwoo. His eyes are red-rimmed and his face is a mess of pillow marks and drool.

“Yeah,” he says, voice hoarse but determined, “just be gentle to start.”

Jungwoo feels a smile spread on his lips, “Fuck, you’re amazing.”

He can definitely do that, in fact, he can do anything if it means he still gets to fuck Jaehyun. This time, he doesn’t waste a second—ripping his clothes off in a frenzied rush to finally get naked. He pretends to ignore the way Jaehyun’s gaze trails down his body—whines softly when he gets to his cock. Jungwoo gives him a pointed look as he picks up a condom and like a well-trained puppy, Jaehyun turns his head around and drops his face back down into the pillow, pushing his ass out. Jungwoo thinks he could get used to this sight.

He doesn’t hold back his own moan as he rolls on the condom and slicks up his length with lube, finally giving his cock some long-awaited attention. He strokes himself indulgently to relieve some of the ache. He’s reluctant to stop jerking himself off until a soft voice interrupts him from his pleasurable haze.

“C’mon, _fuck me._ ”

“Eager aren’t we?” Jungwoo teases, but he’s more than happy to oblige.

He uses one hand to line himself up with Jaehyun’s entrance, groaning when he feels it twitch against the head of his cock. He pushes in slowly, remembering Jaehyun’s reminder to be gentle—he has to move his hands to grip Jaehyun’s hips in order to steady and stop himself from fucking into the wet heat. 

“Fuck, you’re tight,” he curses, his nails involuntarily digging into Jaehyun’s skin.

Jaehyun sucks him in greedily, inch by inch, moulding to his cock like a dream. He can barely hear Jaehyun’s strained whimpers over the sound of his own satisfied moan as he bottoms out. He can tell Jaehyun is still sensitive from earlier by the way his insides convulse around him. Jungwoo takes a deep breath as he waits for Jaehyun to adjust. He wants to start fucking him so badly but instead settles on grinding his hips in as far as possible in hopes of getting some semblance of much-needed friction. 

He feels like he should give himself an award for self-control by the time Jaehyun finally breathes out an _okay_ for him to continue. Jungwoo carefully pulls out halfway and quickly thrusts back in once, just to test the waters. Jaehyun whines, but otherwise shows no ill-reaction—Jungwoo takes this as a go-ahead to start rocking his hips slowly. It’s not nearly enough of what he needs, but he doesn’t want to overwhelm Jaehyun more than he already has.

Fortunately, it barely takes Jaehyun more than a few minutes of gentle thrusts to transform back into that desperate, needy mess from earlier.

“Jungwoo faster,” he all but demands, “I can take it.”

He roughly shoves his ass back to meet Jungwoo’s thrusts, nearly knocking them over in the process. _Alright_ , Jungwoo thinks, pulling out until Jaehyun is stretched around just the tip of his cock, _your wish is my command_. He snaps his hips forward and pulls Jaehyun back by the hips at the same time—the slap of skin is loud and bruising, punching the breath out of both of them.

Jungwoo throws away what’s left of his inhibitions and lets his body take over, fucking Jaehyun the way he’s wanted to this entire time. He tosses his head back and shuts his eyes, setting a brutal pace with his hips—nothing matters now but chasing his own pleasure and warm grip of Jaehyun’s ass. 

He’s rougher than usual, more selfish too—normally he’d spend a little time and effort to make sure his partner is enjoying it—but to be fair, Jaehyun has already had an orgasm and something about him makes Jungwoo just want to take all that he can get. He blames it on being pent up after going so long without fucking anyone and it’s not like Jaehyun is in any shape to complain, if the sounds of him moaning like a whore are anything to go by.

Fuck, _who knew Jaehyun could moan like that?_ He’s always been one of the quieter members, but at the rate he’s going right now, Jungwoo’s almost afraid his voice will be wrecked for practice tomorrow. But Jungwoo isn’t here to worry about that, he’s here to enjoy himself and the delightful assortment of noises he’s pulling out of Jaehyun, even as he’s trying his best to muffle them into his pillow.

_No_ , Jungwoo decides, this won’t do. It’s not often they get the dorm to themselves and he’d like to put this opportunity to good use and be as loud as possible. He still his hips and pulls his cock out quickly, much to Jaehyun’s dismay, who immediately whips his head around and fixes Jungwoo with the dirtiest look.

“Why the fuck you stop?” he protests, “don’t tell me you already came.”

Jungwoo rolls his eyes as makes a point to stroke his still very-much hard cock for Jaehyun to see. 

“Turn around,” he says, smacking the side of Jaehyun’s thigh, “I wanna be able to properly hear and see your face when I make you cum on my cock.”

It’s almost funny how fast Jaehyun moves, flipping himself around in record time—legs spread wide and eyes dark as he waits for Jungwoo’s next move. His cock rests half-hard against his stomach, the tip red and shiny with pre-cum. Jaehyun’s unabashed commitment to getting fucked should honestly be commended and he curses himself for not doing this sooner. He traces a hand down one of his toned thighs before hooking his arm under one of Jaehyun’s legs, yanking it up to shove a pillow under his hips. He may have no plans on holding back tonight, but he still has enough decency to not want Jaehyun to completely lose the function of his legs tomorrow. _Maybe next time when they have a day off._

He grabs the bottle of lube and gives a generous squeeze directly over Jaehyun’s hole, the clear liquid sliding messily between his cheeks. Jungwoo ignores the glare Jaehyun gives him, his body too busy humming with anticipation as he lines himself up against the slick entrance. He slips in easily, giving little warning as he drives in the full length of his cock. He pauses for barely half a second before he starts to fuck into him, knowing full well Jaehyun is more than fit to take it. His movements are urgent and clumsy, clouded with lust with little grace to them, but no less gratifying, especially now that he can hear Jaehyun’s moans loud and clear.

Jungwoo hums appreciatively as he takes in Jaehyun’s appearance in this new position. He is a vision of sweat and muscles, the hard lines of his abs stretching and constricting with each thrust. Jungwoo would be lying if he said he hadn’t dreamed of getting his hands on them before and now that Jaehyun is all laid out and bare in front of him, he doesn’t hesitate to do exactly that—taking his time to map out every inch of his torso with his fingertips.

He stops at Jaehyun’s nipples, holding back his grin as he pinches experimentally at the perky little nubs. Jaehyun reacts instantly, much to Jungwoo’s delight, his back arching off the bed and his ass clenching down tightly around his cock. He repeats the motion, pinching and thumbing at his nipples, revelling in the way Jaehyun whines and squirms against him.

“ _Kiss me please,_ ” Jaehyun manages to rasp out and Jungwoo thinks it’s almost cute how innocent the request is given their current circumstances.

Jungwoo surges forward, nearly smashing their faces together in the process. He catches himself on Jaehyun’s chest and settles on gently resting their foreheads together—then their noses—before finally pressing their mouths together.

Jaehyun sighs into the kiss, eagerly welcoming Jungwoo’s lips. It’s the first proper taste of Jaehyun he’s gotten all night and Jungwoo tempted to admit that it’s almost as good as the sex. His mouth is hot and velvet against Jungwoo’s tongue, tasting faintly of mint toothpaste and desperate in the way it kisses him. Jaehyun’s arms wind around his neck, fingers finding their way into his hair tugging harshly to pull him closer.

He moans against Jaehyun’s mouth and starts to buck his hips faster. Jaehyun feels so good around him he can barely think anymore. Jungwoo squeezes a hand between them and lightly cups Jaehyun’s cock, which is now hard again and woefully untouched this entire evening. He just barely plays with the underside of his cock, enjoying the way it twitches in his hand under the pressure.

Jungwoo pulls back and sits up to watch Jaehyun’s face—he thought he was pretty before, but this was truly a sight to behold. It’s mesmerizing the way Jaehyun’s mouth falls open in a perfect little _O_ , crying out as Jungwoo wraps his fingers around his cock and begins to stroke him loosely in time with his thrusts.

“ _Ah Jungwoo,_ ” he gasps out, “ _I’m gonna cum if you keep doing that._ ”

_Good_ , Jungwoo thinks, tightening his grasp on his cock and adjusting the angle of his thrusts until he can feel Jaehyun shaking under him. He can feel the familiar pressure start to build in his groin and he knows he’s not going to last much longer.

“Do it,” Jungwoo commands, the words barely feeling coherent on his tongue, “cum for me.”

Jaehyun whines, his hips lifting off the bed at the words—bucking frantically into Jungwoo’s hand as he chases his high. All it takes is a handful more well-aimed thrusts before Jaehyun clenches down so hard around him that Jungwoo nearly chokes. The suffocating pressure around his cock and the sound of Jaehyun's sweet moans as he comes is all the encouragement Jungwoo needs to follow—burying himself as deep as he can go and coming into the condom with a sigh. His orgasm is bone-deep and the most satisfying he’s had in a while.

Jungwoo instinctively leans in and catches Jaehyun’s lips in another kiss, lazily making out as they come down from the aftershocks of their highs. 

“ _Holy shit_ ,” Jungwoo says when he finally pulls out and collapses on his back beside Jaehyun, “Why haven’t we done that before?”

Jaehyun laughs lightly and picks up one of their t-shirts to wipe up the mess on his stomach, “You never asked.”

“ _Stupid_ ,” Jungwoo mutters to himself, shaking his head as he discards the used condom in the bin and wipes his dirty hands on his sheets.

“Should we move to my bed now?”

Jungwoo twists his head to find Jaehyun sat up and looking down at him.

“What do you mean _we_?”

Jaehyun frowns at him, “Are you seriously going to sleep on that? Your bed is covered in lube and cum.”

Jungwoo shrugs, too exhausted to care.

“I’m fine here.”

Jungwoo nearly screams when he feels a pair of hands lift him up from under his armpits and start to drag him off his head. 

“I let you fuck me,” Jaehyun huffs, yanking Jungwoo over to his bed with an unfair amount of strength, “the least you could do is cuddle.”

Jungwoo relents and allows himself to be maneuvered under Jaehyun’s sheets and into his arms—he had a point—some cuddles for mind-blowing sex did sound like a fair trade. 

✦

Jungwoo has never felt more rested for six am. Ever since waking up that morning in a cozy cocoon of warmth and Jaehyun, he’s felt decidedly great. Albeit physically feeling a little sore, it’s the first time in a long time that his mind has been so blissfully blank. They’ve probably got at least a fourteen-hour day ahead of them but Jungwoo can’t be bothered to be the least bit concerned about it. 

Jaehyun looks a little worse for wear—all the bruises and marks Jungwoo had left yesterday before have coloured in nicely over the course of the night. Jaehyun however, shows no signs of complaint, even greeting Jungwoo _good morning_ with an uncharacteristic kiss on the shoulder before climbing out of bed.

Most of the members are already waiting in the parking garage by the time they arrive. Jungwoo tries to look as casual as possible as he walks towards Doyoung, who’s leaned up against Johnny like a pole and looking just about ready to fall asleep.

Doyoung frowns as Jungwoo approaches, “Why the hell are you in such a good mood—”

Doyoung stops himself, eyes narrowing the second he catches sight of Jaehyun as he steps into view from behind Jungwoo. Doyoung pushes himself up off Johnny and stalks towards Jaehyun, who barely has a chance to react before Doyoung pulls down the collar of his t-shirt to reveal a rather alarming bite mark on his shoulder.

Doyoung shakes his head and turns around to give Jungwoo a pointed look. 

“You don’t have to say it,” Jungwoo groans, already knowing what’s coming.

Doyoung, of course, doesn’t listen.

“You know I have to say it.”

“You really don’t.”

“I really do.”

“It’s fine, I got the message already, you don’t have to say—”

“ _I told you so._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> find me on:  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yooodles)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/yooodles)


End file.
